<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blanket Fort by Onlyyou_jacob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483869">Blanket Fort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyyou_jacob/pseuds/Onlyyou_jacob'>Onlyyou_jacob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyyou_jacob/pseuds/Onlyyou_jacob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of fighting peggies, the deputy and Sharky build a blanket fort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sharky Boshaw - Relationship, Sharky Boshaw/Deputy | Judge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blanket Fort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summaries are gonna be kinda trash lol. I’m just moving all my old works to here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sharky wasn’t completely sure what the Deputy did to ease their mind after a stressful day. Usually after a long day they would drag themselves back to their shared trailer and just go to bed without exchanging any words.<br/>
What he did know was that he could make the Deputy laugh no matter what. Others might glare at him when he made a joke or even question his own sanity but the Deputy somehow understood his odd sense of humor and never once questioned if he was OK.</p><p>After tossing the last blanket onto the chairs Sharky took a step back and observed his masterpiece. A blanket fort might be childish but in all honesty, who doesn’t enjoy hiding out in one from time to time - especially when things get stressful? You get to hide from the rest of the world and avoid all responsibilities.</p><p>The door to the bedroom opened up and Rook expected to see Sharky sitting on the couch waiting for them, they didn’t expect to see a giant blanket fort in the middle of the living room.</p><p>“Umm.. what? What is this?” Rook asked and pointed at the large pile of blankets.</p><p>“A blanket fort!” Sharky said way louder than he intended to, “I know, it’s silly but come on.. everyone loves blanket forts!”</p><p>Rook lifted up a blanket and peeped inside of the fort. Sharky had piles upon piles of pillows in there waiting for them along with some popcorn and soda and one of Rook’s favorite books.</p><p>Sharky stood back and watched as the Deputy looked over the fort. He was so scared of what they might say. He put a lot of effort and thought into this and if the Deputy didn’t like it or thought it was too childish, it would crush his world.</p><p>Finally, the Deputy turned towards Sharky with their eyes wide and Sharky swore his heart stopped for a second. The Deputy ran into Sharky and wrapped their arms around his waist.</p><p>“I love it!” Rook said, “Where did you get all these blankets?”</p><p>“I uh, I looked through all the trailers for some clean looking blankets. Do you really like it?”</p><p>“I really do,” Rook nodded their head and smiled, </p><p>“Question, though. Where did you come up with this idea?”</p><p>Sharky shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know, I always liked blanket forts and thought it would be nice to hide from the world for a while.. y’know?”</p><p>Rook scooted closer to Sharky and rested their head in his lap, “Well, it was very generous of you to do this.”<br/>
Sharky exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding in and smiled as the anxiety he felt minutes ago was replaced with happiness. He leaned over and kissed the Deputies forehead then popped a piece of popcorn into their mouth.</p><p>For the rest of the night, there was no mention of what was happening in the outside world. They shared their worst jokes with each other, embarrassing stories and told each other things they wouldn’t dare mention to anyone else, not even a therapist.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>